supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Rolex 24 at Daytona
The 2017 Rolex 24 at Daytona took place on the same weekend as the 2017 Australian Open final. In the BATC Cup, a chance of an all-Verizon IndyCar Series semifinalists were spoiled when Pee Saderd defeated 2016 IndyCar champion Simon Pagenaud 2-0 in the quarterfinals. Still the 2014 IndyCar champion Will Power, the 2017 Race of Champions drivers champion Juan Pablo Montoya and 2016 Indy 500 winner Alexander Rossi made it to the semifinals. The defending champion in the BATC Cup from the 2017 Race of Champions was Pee Saderd. He defended his title defeating his Andretti Autosport teammate Alexander Rossi 2-0 in the final to keep his Choot Tee 9 album hopes alive; however Grammy Gold will postpone both Pee Saderd and Mike Piromporn's albums to at least 2018; and not before Saderd's Celebrity Family Feud episodes defending his title in June. Entry list IndyCar *James Hinchcliffe *Graham Rahal *Ryan Hunter-Reay *Tony Kanaan *Scott Dixon *Sébastien Bourdais BATC Cup This time, the BATC Cup will be seedings from the Celebrity Family Feud episode 1 my version. All participants from seedings of that episode qualified; with Sébastien Bourdais, Scott Dixon, Tony Kanaan, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Graham Rahal, and James Hinchcliffe replaced by Arcanine, Juan Pablo Montoya, Hines Ward, Landorus, Volcarona and Salamence. Seeding plots BOLD determines the round of 16 qualifiers. *Unlike the previous, 2017 Race of Champions, all alternates were assigned to Pot 4. Finals 'Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='2 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Nidoking | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= Josef Newgarden | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score04-1='2 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= Apolo Anton Ohno | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= 'Salamence | RD1-score06-1='2 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= 'Will Power | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Arcanine | RD1-score08-1=0 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= 'Metagross | RD1-score09-1='2 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= Landorus | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= 'Juan Pablo Montoya | RD1-score11-1='2 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= Marco Andretti | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= 'Dragonite | RD1-score13-1='2 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Gilles Marini | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= 'Alexander Rossi | RD1-score15-1='2 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= Venusaur | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=A1 | RD2-team01= Simon Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1=0 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=D2 | RD2-team02= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score02-1='2 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=F2 | RD2-team03= Salamence | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=G1 | RD2-team04= 'Will Power | RD2-score04-1='2 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=B1 | RD2-team05= Metagross | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=D1 | RD2-team06= 'Juan Pablo Montoya | RD2-score06-1='2 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=F1 | RD2-team07= Dragonite | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=H1 | RD2-team08= 'Alexander Rossi | RD2-score08-1='2 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=D2 | RD3-team01= 'Pee Saderd | RD3-score01-1='2 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=G1 | RD3-team02= Will Power | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=D1 | RD3-team03= Juan Pablo Montoya | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=H1 | RD3-team04= 'Alexander Rossi | RD3-score04-1='2 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=D2 | RD4-team01= 'Pee Saderd | RD4-score01-1='2 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=H1 | RD4-team02= Alexander Rossi | RD4-score02-1=0 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Trivia *Many considered Group D the Group of Death in the BATC Cup, as surprisingly the 2017 Race of Champions drivers' winner Juan Pablo Montoya and Hélio Castroneves were drawn in the same group. **Also there is Pee Saderd and Ueli Kestenholz, who are gigantic underdogs to stop the drivers from advancing. **Had Castroneves beat Montoya and Kestenholz beat Saderd, Pee Saderd would have failed to qualify for his first knockout stage since Lhao soo larn fun; in which the Russian wasn't even involved. Category:2017 in sports